The UCSF-Gladstone CFAR Immunology Core supports immunology research aimed at improving the clinical management and treatment of HIV/AIDS and related co-morbidities, both locally and globally, and informing the development of an effective HIV cure strategy. The Immunology Core enables highly collaborative multidisciplinary and translational research by providing access to immunology expertise, instrumentation and a wide range of immunology assay services, including multiparameter flow cytometric assays of immune cell phenotype and immune function (proliferation, cytotoxicity, cytokine production and cell signaling); specialized tissue processing of bone marrow, lymph node and gut- associated lymphoid tissues plus isolation of specific subsets of lymphocytes by immunomagnetic bead or FACS sorting and analysis of downstream signaling pathways within these purified cell subsets. The Core provides services from two different campus sites including the Core Immunology Laboratory located within the Division of Experimental Medicine at Zuckerberg San Francisco General and the Gladstone Flow Core located at Mission Bay. During the last funding period, the Immunology Core contributed to 115 peer-reviewed publications, provided mentoring and training to 45 fellows and junior investigators and 15 laboratory interns. The Immunology Core has provided flow cytometer access to 241 users. The Core responded to changing needs of CFAR investigators by introducing 21 new assays and services and actively supported CFAR scientific themes including studies of aging and co- morbidity; latency and eradication; and international studies. Over the next five years, the Immunology Core will continue to support these themes, and respond to emerging questions both locally and at resource-limited international sites. Overall, the Core provides four complementary lines of service including: 1) The provision of state-of-the-art immunology services to support HIV research and expand capacity; 2) The evaluation and optimization of new immunological assays, technologies and related services for CFAR investigators; 3) Building capacity at international sites; and 4) Training, mentoring and education of early-career investigators, senior investigators from other disciplines, and laboratory staff.